Forgetting the Past
by Hizashi Uchiha
Summary: AU. Modern day Naruto, mostly lake centered. Sasuke X oc Naruto X Hinata Deidara X Siyuli(sister's oc) Summary: "You've gotta let it go, Teme. Her death wasnt your fault,She wouldnt want to see you like this. If she was here-" "Shutup, dobe. It's my fault...i didnt save her." In wich sasuke is depressed(maybe slightly ooc) and Naruto and friends try comforting him.T for language
1. Chapter 1: Its not your fault

_The soft breeze blows, caressing his pale, handsome skin, gently lifting the strands of his ebony black hair off his cheeks, his onyx eyes scanning the crystal blue depths of the lake in front of him. Sasuke sighs as he stares at the dock by the edge, the water glistening peacefully and innocently around the edges. Everything seemed peaceful...yet it was all a lie._

"SASUKE-TEMEEEEEEEE!"

_At the sound of his blonde friend's voice, Sasuke sighs again, knowing that the peacefulness is now forever ruined._

"Hn." Sasuke muttered as the Blonde runs up to him, the spiky blonde locks of the boy's head were slightly darker and dripping, as if the male had recently been in the water. "TEMEEEEEEEEEEE! TEMEEEEEEE!" The annoying blonde's circulean orbs were staring at him as the male continued to pester him for attention. Sasuke thought about ignoring him as he usually would, but the dobe just kept getting louder. "Hn, what do you want dobe?" Sasuke growled lowly, letting the annoyance lace his voice like venom. His blonde best friend frowned, his eyes knowing tracing the brooding Uchiha's out to the water. "Everyone wants you to come swim with us! It'll be fun, we're nowhere near the-" "No." Sasuke growls firmly, crossing his arms and turning away, "And don't even beg." Naruto frowns, abandoning his second plan. "Aw, come on teme!" Naruto wines, frowning at his best friend. After a minute, he places his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, eyes and voice now serious and caring. "Sasuke..." Sasuke flinches, Naruto rarely calls him by his name unless he was drunk, wanting money, or when he was going to talk about Hi- "You need to stop...we understand you need to greive, but...it's been four years. You've got to move on." Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat, but he managed to keep his blank look. "What happened that day wasn't your fault, ok? She wouldn't want you to keep blaming yourself. You've got to move o-" "Shut the hell up!" Sasuke growls, pulling away from him. "Just shut the hell up!" He storms down to the dock, sitting at the edge. Naruto sighs softly, shaking his head. He knew Sasuke missed her. Hell, they all missed her! But that still didnt mean he had to be even more of a emo dick. Sure, Sasuke had been closest to her, but it wasnt his fault. There was nothing his ebony-haired depressed friend could have done to save her. Naruto shakes his head sadly at the flash of a memory of the girl, his best female "Teammate" as they used to call each other, his best female friend. Yeah, they all missed her, but he also knew that,why she had made it obvious that she loved Sasuke, Sasuke had kept his feelings for her a secret. But that was gonna change, right until- Naruto shook his head again, quickly dislodging the painful memory from his mind.

"Hey, Dickless!" Sai called from faroff, "If Emoqueen isnt coming, then come on back!" Naruto sighs, forcing back his happy smile. "Coming, you bastard!" He yells back, looking back over his shoulder once more to see his best friend still sitting at the edge of the doc, back to him as he stares at the water. 'it hurts us all, Sasuke' he thinks with a sigh, then runs back to the rest of their group.

Sasuke stares blankly at the peacfully deceptive crystal blue water, his eyes prickly as if wanting to shed tears...but he was a Uchiha- Uchiha's never cried-at least...not anymore. He had cried all the tears he could in this exact spot for the past three years. This four year his eyes couldnt stand it anymore. He sighs, eyes still locked onto the same place by the dock...the same place where he was maybe two or three feet away...the place where one minute she was laughing, smiling like always...the place where her smile suddenly faultered...the place where she looked at Sasuke, then vanished...and where Sasuke's heart was ripped from his chest. He sighs, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples, trying to get rid of her facef rom his mind. "Dammit...why didnt i...it's...my fault..." He murmurs softly, eyes now back on the water, "Because of me, they lost you...we all lost you...i...lost you..." He sighs, closing his eyes again as her beautifuly bright smile flashes in his mind, her quiet laugh and voice calling his name softly in his mind. "D-dammit..!" Sasuke grinds out,softly tugging at his hair, "W-why did it have to be you..."

* * *

A/N: Ok guys! Another new story! And dont worry, im over my anger so ignore where i said i was leaving, im not going anywhere!

So, i know this is rushed, maybe a few spelling errors, but i just had to get this out. R&amp;R? please, leave constructive criticism, tell if you liked it, tell if i need work, you know. please? And guys, if you like "Cherries or Tomatoes?" too, please dont just read, reveiw too! thnx, lots of loves 3 ~ Hizzy-chan


	2. Chapter 2: Holy sh-

A/N: Hey guys! I've noticed people are just reading and not reveiwing...im sure you wouldnt want someone to do that to you! I'm notbegging for reveiws, but its rude to just read and not reveiw! So, many thanks to my respectful sister (Kasumi if you've read a ItaKasu moment) Maria The Sinner Kaiba and JRZ-Kun! They're the only people who commented after reading, so this continuation is for both of you! much lovies, ~Hizzy-chan

Previously:

_Sasuke stares blankly at the peacfully deceptive crystal blue water, his eyes prickly as if wanting to shed tears...but he was a Uchiha- Uchiha's never cried-at least...not anymore. He had cried all the tears he could in this exact spot for the past three years. This fourth year his eyes couldnt stand it anymore. He sighs, eyes still locked onto the same place by the dock...the same place where he was maybe two or three feet away...the place where one minute she was laughing, smiling like always...the place where her smile suddenly faultered...the place where she looked at Sasuke, then vanished...and where Sasuke's heart was ripped from his chest. He sighs, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples, trying to get rid of her facef rom his mind. "Dammit...why didnt i...it's...my fault..." He murmurs softly, eyes now back on the water, "Because of me, they lost you...we all lost you...i...lost you..." He sighs, closing his eyes again as her beautifuly bright smile flashes in his mind, her quiet laugh and voice calling his name softly in his mind. "D-dammit..!" Sasuke grinds out,softly tugging at his hair, "W-why did it have to be you..."_

* * *

**_Age 17:_**

**_"Sasuke-kun.."_**

**_Sasuke turns at the familiar fiminine voice, keeping his face blank as usual, trying to silently control his breathing as he looks at her. "Hn?"_**

**_The red haired kunoichi in front of him smiled lightly, a sad look in her eyes. "I probably know the answer, but...um...will you go out to dinner with me?" The kunoichi's face put her blood red hair to shame as she spoke, her icy blue eyes staring down at her nin heels. Sasuke had to hold back the urge to pick her up and kiss her. He was a Uchiha after all, and Uchiha's don't love, nor show effection. Making sure his voice was steady, he gave her his normal bored gaze. "Hn. If you know the answer, why bother?" He watched as she forces a sad smile. "H-hai...guess i'll never learn...sorry to bother you, Sasuke-kun." He watches the girl he secretly loves walk away._**

**_Age 18:_**

**_Things havn't changed in a year much. Yeah, their closer, but as friends. She still shows her love for him, he still hides his love for her. She still asks him out, he still denies. She's getting more womanly, curves in all the right places, he's getting more manly, muscles and a more chiseled chest. She loves him more, he loves her more. She's getting more outwardly spoken, he still rarely speaks a full sentence. Their both stronger, both deadlier. Naruto is still the only other person who knows Sasuke loves her. He better keep his mouth shut. Dobe._**

**_Age 19:_**

**_She's been secretly the leader of a ANBU squad? How could he not have known? She's also the best seductress ANBU in the lands...and he admits, at least mentally, she's sure as hell got the body for it. SURE AS HELL._**

**_The day of the incedent:_**

**_"But Temeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_**

**_"Hn...Shut up, dobe."_**

**_"Naruto, leave Sasuke-kun alone."_**

**_"B-but...Hizashi-chaaaaaaaannnnnn!"_**

**_Sasuke watches the red haired kunoichi roll her eyes, annoyance laced softly in her voice. "Naruto..." She murmurs warningly, but their blonde best friend continues on. "Pleeeeeeeeeasssse? It's so hot out, and the water's so inviting! Everyone else is going! pleeeeeeeeassssse?!"_**

**_Sasuke sighs, rubbing his temples in annoyance. "Hn...if we go, will you shut up for a bit?" A grin breaks out across his blonde friend's lips. "Yeah, teme! Cross my heart and hope to fly! Err...i mean, die!" Sasuke watched as their female companion giggled a little at Naruto's antics, a happily smile on her pale, kissable lips._**

**_wait...kissable?_**

**_fuck._**

**_'What am i doing...if i think on this to much, she'll know somethings wrong.' he thinks annoyedly, then realizes he's been staring. Luckily, the blonde idiot had been talking to Hizashi, effectivly distracting her. "So, are you coming too, Hizza-chan?" Naruto questioned the kunoichi. A small blush just barely tinted her cheeks. She was getting good at hiding her emotions. But then again, she probably wasnt trying at the moment. How else would she be leader of a ANBU squad? Sasuke stopped thinking to himself to hear her answer. "U-um...i guess..." She mumbles, her eyes staring forward, "But we'd better head home to get dressed now if we wont to go now, before it gets late." Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we better, dattebayo!" Sasuke cringes slightly at the dobe's loud voice then relaxes as he goes back to a quiet voice-or rather, a less loud one. With a sigh, Sasuke also nodded. "Hn." And with that, each vanished to their respective homes/apartments._**

**_Ten minutes later, here they were, Sasuke in his dark midnight blue swim trunks with the black trim on the sides with little Uchiha symbols on the pocket, and Naruto in his bright orange trunks with ramen decorated all over them, waiting outside Hizashi's apartment for the female to emerge._**

**_"Whats taking her so long temeeeeee?" Naruto whined, "She just needed a swimsuit!" Sasuke sighs in annoyance, rubbing his temples. "Hn...she's a girl, dobe. Thats all i hope i've gotta say." Naruto blinked and nodded, acting as though he got it when he obviously didnt yet. "Oh." Was all he muttered then jumped up as the door to their female teamate's apartment opened slowly..._**

**_"Holy sh-" Sasuke punched naruto in the back silently where Hizashi couldnt see, but effectivly cut him off, adding a death glare for good measure. The blonde idiot bit his lip to fight off a grin in response, as Sasuke turns his attention back to their red-haired kunoichi. 'He's right though...' Sasuke thinks silently, his eyes tracing over her pale, yet strong stomach, her curvy hips, the way the bottoms of her black bikini hugged her hips, how the top REALLY excentuated her already large breasts-shit, his nose was warm, so he turned away and made it look as though he was going to head off-while he silently wiped away his nose bleed. From the corner of his eye, he could see the dobe trying to hold back a laugh with a knowing smile as Hizashi locked her door and ran over to them. "Hn...lets go." He muttered, beginning to walk toward the lake._**

**_And so begins the decent to hell._**

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the rant up top, but i had to get it out! Things will start being explained more next chapter! R&amp;R, please! DONT JUST READ D:

Reveiwers get free (virtual) Cookies! 3 lots of love, ~Hizzy-chan 3


End file.
